Brandon Macdonald
Brandon Macdonald is a professional athlete, who is also one of the founders of IWF. He's a former UFC fighter and is currently in NFL. He's also the current general manager of IWF's show Battlegrounds and is also a former two time World Heavyweight champion and is first to ever successfully defend the belt. BIOGRAPHY ⌘ Early Life ⌘ Brandon Macdonald. Grew up in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada, before running away to Texas when he was 18. He attended Texas Christian University for almost a year, before moving to Albuquerque, New Mexico, to train with Greg Jackson's fighting gym. He had a successful tryout match with the UFC, and didn't look back from there. ⌘ UFC Career ⌘ In his seventh fight, Brandon defeated UFC Light Heavyweight Champion Chuck Liddell with a knee bar in the fifth round, becoming the new Light Heavyweight Champion of the World. He held that title for the next twelve matches, including classics with Lyoto Machida, Rashad Evans, Rampage Jackson, and his famous catchweight victory over Anderson Silva. He fought Randy Couture at UFC 118, defeating Couture by KO due to a head kick with ten seconds remaining. He retired after the fight, stating that he had done it all, and that he had nothing left to prove. ⌘ Early NLWF Career ⌘ A few days after retiring from the UFC, Brandon announced that he would be joining the No Limit Wrestling Federation. His first few weeks were mostly uneventful, he won two, lost one. Then, at Se7en Sins, Brandon won the Golden Crown Championship, and then later in the night, outlasted 6 other wrestlers to win the N.L.W.F Championship. While seemingly written off as a fluke, Brandon proved his worth by defeating former champion Chuck Matthews, in a Devastation Match, successfully defending his N.L.W.F Championship belt. The next week he defended his Golden Crown Championship against Ruben Ricardo Leon and Ashley Matthews in a triple threat. ⌘ The Twist ⌘ At City of Evil, the world watched as Brandon successfully had his wife saved from the Live or Die chamber, and then watched as Brandon went on to defeat Nick Ridicule. They were shocked to learn however, that Brandon had been working with Nick the entire time, and the kidnapping of his wife and Live or Die was all a distraction to keep Bad Company from seeing the true nature of the plan. Brandon won all the titles, and took them with him to Fight The World wrestling, formed by himself and Nick. ⌘ Fight The World ⌘ In Fight the World, Brandon successfully defended all five of his titles multiple times, continuing his undefeated streak until it broke the N.L.W.F record of 15 straight wins. Brandon tied that by defeating and retiring He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and then broke it the next week. Brandon also obtained full ownership of Fight the World after Nick retired. He was largely blamed for the death of wrestling, even though he only owned FTW for one show. ⌘ End of the Start of an Era ⌘ Brandon was scheduled to fight at Battle Behind Bars, against the Duo of Destruction, for N.L.W.F vs FTW supremacy. But the week before, he learned that he had to serve time overseas with Task Force 88 of the American Military. So Battle Behind Bars was to be his last show. However, unknown events occurred, which led to Brandon selling Fight the World to Gunther, and not attending Battle Behind Bars. At the end of the show, Gunther, and a woman who was said to be Anna Macdonald (Brandon's wife) were crucified, and burned. Gunther survived with literally no damage thanks to his moustache, and the woman who was said to be Anna Macdonald was in fact, not Anna Macdonald. She returned from overseas with Brandon, and both received a Medal of Honour on behalf of the United States military. Brandon was then discharged from the military, and helped form the IWF with Corey Casey and Chuck Matthews. ⌘ A British Beginning ⌘ Brandon started off his IWF reign by joining the Right Honourable Gentlemen, and helping them rise to dominance in the IWF. He fought Jon Jones at UFC 128 and was defeated, losing his Light Heavyweight Championship .then, at Demolition Day, Brandon was defeated by Corey Casey for the IWF Championship. Brandon continued to feud with Corey, culminating in a match at Bloody Sunday for the title, which Brandon won. He suffered an attack at the hands of the newly formed Irish Insurgency Army, and sustained a concussion. After the news of Osama bin Laden's death, Brandon began to use again, as he did in his childhood. He showed up to shows under the influence of drugs and alcohol, but still managed to compete and emerge victorious. At Isolation, Brandon fought and defeated all three member of the Irish Insurgency Army, successfully disbanding them. After the match, he turned and attacked the Right Honourable Gentlemen, ending their reign also. ⌘ Addiction ⌘ The next week, Brandon fought Dan Alexander for the IWF Championship. After Ruben Ricardo Leon used his Championship Briefcase powers to change the match to favour Brandon, he won the match questionably. He was dominated thoroughly throughout, but managed to win thanks to a disqualification by Ruben. The next week, he defeated Jason Hawk in the main event, but was attacked afterwords, and then had Ruben cash in his briefcase and defeat him, taking his IWF Championship belt. Brandon immediately collapsed and died after the match, due to a heroin overdose. ⌘ Post Addiction - Present ⌘ Two weeks later, Brandon woke up from his coma, apparently possessed by God. He was under the impression that he was the second coming of Christ. He returned to the IWF and immediately defeated Corey Casey to win the first ever Path To Valhalla match, and earn the main event spot at From the Ashes. However, due to some questionable management decisions, Corey Casey was also declared the winner. Brandon then took some time off for the summer, training harder, bulking up, getting ready. He also moved on from his second coming problem, and realized that he was just a normal man, after being pinned by Corey Casey at From the Ashes. Around the same time, he and wife Anna Macdonald divorced, and Brandon revealed that he had been cheating on Anna with Ashley Matthews for almost a year. The two are currently engaged. Brandon also has a catchweight fight scheduled for UFC 136, against Chael Sonnen.